


Bangtan adopts Stray Kids??????

by StorybookStatus



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, alien squad coming soon, and maybe txt too, bro idk, bts adopts skz, but keep in mind that chan will gut you if you hurt his babies, chan is here to support you, chan not taking care of himself is both a running joke and an attempt to make him sleep, comment what interactions you want, dahyun minho and tae will be alien squad, he protecc, i will also probably add itzy once i get a feel for their personalities, self indulgent, woojin will help hide the body, yoongi has found a son in chan, yugyeom loves his fwends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorybookStatus/pseuds/StorybookStatus
Summary: cheetotwin#2: dada?GinandTonic: i fEEL my pARenTal InStinCTs KicKInG IniSSA cOUrSiNg thROuGHh mAH VEiNSs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YourHope - J-Hope  
> yooonieee - Suga  
> GinandTonic - Jin  
> masterPublicSpeaker - RM  
> JustKidding - Jungkook  
> miniminnie - Jimin  
> ImALittleTaeCup - Taehyung  
> leeknowuknow - Minho stray kids  
> changaroo - Chan  
> cheetotwin#1 - Jisung  
> cheetotwin#2 - Felix  
> binsual - Changbin  
> ohmychicken! - Woojin  
> hyunjean - Hyunjin  
> theULTIMATEmyDAY - Seungmin  
> THEbaby - Jeongin

**[** **_YourHope_ ** **has added** **_leeknowuknow_ ** **]**

 

yooonieee: who tf is this

miniminnie: don’t be rude hyung!

GinandTonic: whomst the heckie is this

masterPublicSpeaker: ...I can’t believe what you just made me read

YourHope: guys and hyungs let the maknae speak

JustKidding: ??? i have nothing to say?? i am confusion

leeknowuknow: hello confusion sunbae, im minho

YourHope : ...

yooonieee : ...

JustKidding: ...

miniminnie: ...

ImALittleTaeCup: ...

masterPublicSpeaker: jIn-HyUNG

GinandTonic: i...i am a father? are you my son?

YourHope: hes the new baby of the chat

JustKidding:  (｡•́︿•̀｡)

but i theoutg i wassa ur baby

miniminnie: look what u did hobi hyung! kookie is sad

leeknowuknow: wow

                         jk sunbae is very diferent for m when he s on stage

JustKidding: who are you and how dow ye know me

miniminnie: just look at his name

leeknowuknow: i know all XD

                         jk jk

ImALittleTaeCup: ... hai :-)

leeknowuknow: hi :)

JustKidding: i approve of the use of the passive aggressive smiley

                   d efend my honour hyungie!!!

yoonie: where did u even find this kid and why the hell is he here

YourHope : don’t be rude hyung!  he was our back up dancer and he wanted to say aomething

                  go ahead minho ;)

leeknowuknow: I just wanted to congratulate you on your success. Even though Im not your back up  dancer anymore and you probably don’t remember me, I’m still very happy for you. I also wanted to thank you for giving me a chance to perform with you. I also wanted to thank Jungkook-sunbaenim. If it wasn’t for that performance I wouldn’t be where I am today. I  wanted to thank bangtan sunbae for inspiring me and encouraging me to pursue my dreams.

miniminnie: .

masterPublicSpeaker: .

yooonieee: .

JustKidding: .

GinandTonic: .

yooonieee: wow...uh cool

ImALittleTaeCup: ...did you copy paste that or something?

leeknowuknow: yes

yes i did

YourHope : ...

yooonieee : ...

JustKidding: ...

miniminnie: ...

ImALittleTaeCup: ...

GinandTonic: ...

masterPublicSpeaker: we are honoured that we were such an inspiration to you

leeknowuknow: also bambam hyung wants me to tell jk sunbae that hes has a kangaroo on his side and kangaroos eat bunnies

ImALittleTaeCup: what did you do kookie

miniminnie: what the hell does he mean by that

                   who’s threatening kookie!!!!

leeknowuknow: lol dw kangaroos don’t eat bunnies

JustKidding: tell bambam to man up and tell me himself

leeknowuknow: not to be rude or anything but can’t you tell him yourself???

                         sorry

GinandTonic: that don’t fly with us

leeknowuknow: sowwy :(

GinandTonic: Call Me * HYUNG *

leeknowuknow: (＾▽＾)

miniminnie: and how do you know the kangaroo won’t hurt kookie

leeknowuknow: oh I know hte kanagoroo in questoin 

                         he’s a child who doesnt know how to take care of heimsel

masterPublicSpeaker: .

yooonieee: .

JustKidding: .

ImALittleTaeCup: m secisng lota anger rn

leeknowuknow: H HAS'NT SLEPT IN 2 DAYS!!! MANZ IS A DUMB CHILD!

GinandTonic: .

GinandTonic: joonie can we adopt him

yooonie: you cant just adopt anyone you like

masterPublicSpeaker: ..i don’t know yoongi-hyung i kinda wanna adopt him

YourHope: hyung its too late ive already adopted him he is my son

miniminnie: i’m GATTING NTOHER BAB!!@OI#@O!IP

                  *BROTHNASr

                   sorry

                   forgot the brehueirh

leeknowuknow: i hope yall know that i come attached with the rest of my group

all or nothing

take it or leave it

JustKidding: how many of you are there???

YourHope: translating from kookie to normal speak

                 …

yooonie: how long is this gonna take

              also @leeknowuknow i dont remmember who u are send pisc and proof

YourHope: how much competition do i have

JinandTonic: oooooh you should send us a selfie or sumn

YourHope: OH YEA!

                 you looked like a foetus when you were with us

        

                 wait are you still a fEOtus??????

miniminnie: i REMEMBER URBF EWER SHORTHER THAN ME!!!!

                   r u still shorter than mkwe??????

                  (pls say yes)

JustKidding: and how old are you guys??

ImALittleTaeCup: what group are you from?

leeknowuknow: I WAS JUST YOUNG!!!! THATS. WHAT. HAPPENS. WHEN. YOU. ARE. YOUNG!

                        you know what

                       whuy am i theonly 1 bein attacked

                       can you add the otherf the we can answwr all the qs to geher hyung

ImALittleTaeCup: YAY NEW FRiedndS!!!!!

JustKidding: stop screaming hyung

its not that excitign

GinandTonic: that’s it we’re adopting allof you add yourselves to the chat

leeknowuknow: wowowowow We get a mom group, an older sister group, uncle group AND a dad group

yooonieee: wait who’s your mom?

leeknowuknow: GOT7 sunbaenim

masterPublicSpeaker: no.

YourHope: you cant have got7 as your mom they don’t even know what a lullaby is

yooonieee: well it certainly isn’t what they were singing

 **[** **_YourHope_ ** **has added** **_changaroo_ ** **]**

 **[** **_YourHope_ ** **has added** **_cheetotwin#1_ ** **]**

 **[** **_YourHope_ ** **has added** **_cheetotwin#2_ ** **]**

 **[** **_YourHope_ ** **has added** **_binsual_ ** **]**

 **[** **_YourHope_ ** **has added** **_ohmychicken!_ ** **]**

 **[** **_YourHope_ ** **has added** **_hyunjean_ ** **]**

 **[** **_YourHope_ ** **has added** **_theULTIMATEmyDAY_ ** **]**

 **[** **_YourHope_ ** **has added** **_THEbaby_ ** **]**

cheetotwin#2: dada?

GinandTonic: i fEEL my pARenTal InStinCTs KicKInG In


	2. Chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Chan and going @angst and drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YourHope - J-Hope  
> yooonieee - Suga  
> GinandTonic - Jin  
> masterPublicSpeaker - RM  
> JustKidding - Jungkook  
> miniminnie - Jimin  
> ImALittleTaeCup - Taehyung  
> leeknowuknow - Minho stray kids  
> changaroo - Chan  
> cheetotwin#1 - Jisung  
> cheetotwin#2 - Felix  
> binsual - Changbin  
> ohmychicken! - Woojin  
> hyunjean - Hyunjin  
> theULTIMATEmyDAY - Seungmin  
> THEbaby - Jeongin

cheetotwin#2: dada?

GinandTonic: i fEEL my pARenTal InStinCTs KicKInG In

masterPublicSpeaker: there’s a reason i’m the leader n not jin-hyung

binsual: ...y’aint lik,e chn huygn at lal

theULTIMATEmyDAY: and you can’t spell for sh*t but we deal with you, don’t we

                                           chan-hyung works hard for us, don’t insult him!

changaroo: sm thnx fr dfndng m

yooonieeeee: wtf r u saying

cheetotwin#1: “seungmin, thank you for defending me”

                         i thnk?? mayB

                         probably

yooonieeeee: how di u det that from whtevr the hell @changaroo said?

ohmychicken! : is an AUSSIETM thing, the shortening words

                          : eventually you get used to tti

JustKidding: wait a minute

leeknowuknow: woop woop woop, woop woop

hyunjean: woop woop woop, woop woop

ImALittleTaeCup: OOOOoooOhhh s theat theio nex7 siong???

leeknowuknow: YeAAA@!!!! yhnug KNOWs tti???? YAY!!!

hyunjean: hey...uh...can yall

                  like type w good spelling for a bit??

                 minnie looks like hes about to have an aneurysm or sumn

miniminnie: hey! im ur hugyn! and im not gonna hve a aruemyhsnm

hyunjean: sorry sunbae

theULTIMATEmyDAY: ٩(╬ʘ益ʘ╬)۶٩(╬ʘ益ʘ╬)۶٩(╬ʘ益ʘ╬)۶

JustKidding: is @changaroo the kangaroo bambam threatened me with?????

                     : and who the hell is @THEbaby?!!?

                     : IM the baby!

THEbaby:

masterPublicSpeaker: JEON JUNGKOOK! YOU MADE THE BABY CRY! (unless thats just a meme)

                                       (pls send pics and introduce urselves)

theULTIMATEmyDAY: *gasp in horror* don't make inie cry!

THEbaby: that was a pic of me

ohmychicken! : boys

 hit the intro! age order, ill intro channie i just got him to go to sleep so

leeknowuknow:  praise our lord and saviour kim woojin hungy!

yooonieee: finally

THEbaby: sorry sunbae

miniminnie: awwwwwww so cuuuuuuuttteeee!

GinandTonic: ya kookie! why cant you be more like him

JustKidding: ...

masterPublicSpeaker: you kids can go ahead

ohmychicken!: ok! This is Channie, our leader

leeknowuknow: he takes care of us but he desn’t know how to take care of himself bc he is A CHILD

cheetotwin#1: he picked all of us to be in a team !

masterPublicSpeaker: HE picked u???? not JYP??????

cheetotwin#2: Ye! hes lso from aus lik me!!!!

YourHope: aus? whas that

masterPublicSpeaker: oOOO i know this one! its that story where thats there that gir goes to that place and she says they aren’t in kansas anymore! (idk what that means tho)

ImALittleTaeCup: lol hugnyn im p  sur they’r e from australia like thecountry

cheetotwin#2: ye! australia is the place I’m from!!

THEbaby: they never fail to remindus

GinandTonic: is he using a filter or is he usually that pale?

hyunjean: hungiy is ac tually like pale af

yooonieee: kid looks like he nees mo sleep

GinandTonic: pot calling the kettle black

leeknowuknow: lol now thta i thnk abt it there are so many similarities betewn suga-hyung n channie-hyung

theULTIMATEmyDAY: SUCCESS! you have finally FINALLY spelled hyung correctly!

yoooniee: ...that remains to be seen

masterPublicSpeaker: ...moving on

binsual: channie -uhyng trained the longe for 7 yrs

miniminnie: ok wow that is dedication rigt thre

theULTIMATEmyDAY: I saw channie-hyungs debut video, Hold on I have a pic

cheetotwin#1: he showeed yolu!!!!!! he neevr let me see it!!! thas not fairrrrr!!!!!!

binsual: that's cuz ur annoying af ya dumb squirrl 

masterPublicSpeaker: you guys are the cutest

theULTIMATEmyDAY: here it is

YourHope: YO THAS REMINDS ME PF YOOONIEEE-HUNgy

yooonieee: i...am a father??? is this my son?? why is this kangaroo my son???

cheetotwin#1: changaroo, if you will...

hyunjean: huyugn also goes by cb97 when he raps in 3racha

miniminnie: yoongi-huynge! you have a son!!!!

yooonieee: this is our son minnie

GinandTonic: the similarities are acc v disconcerting

yoooonieee: yeah well get concerted yuhung

ImALittleTaeCup: lol @theULTIMATEmyDAY is probs screeching intrnaliy

ohmychicken!: yea no he’s screching very expternally my ears ar gonna belled

binsual: IN-ie joined now-

              oh come on!!!

JustKidding: what

hyunjean: oh fleix just joiened w his mosquite noises and now theyre tryna harmonize

miniminnie: i aspire to that level of unbotheresed

YourHope: ooo i foun it!

yooonieee: WheRE DDid yoU FInD THAT

ImALittleTaeCup: when did yooni- yunhg have a son?

GinandTonic: oh my sweet preciaus summer child

miniminnie: he was born in december, hyun

ImALittleTaeCup: what chim said, im a winter child

leeknowuknow: lmao

JustKidding: shut up.

leeknowuknow: sorry jungkook-hyung

JustKidding: stop calling me hyung! I’m not your hyung or anything!

                       Why are you even here, you’re just some back up dancer from nowhere! Just go away!

**[** **_leeknowuknow_ ** **has left the chat]**

masterPublicSpeaker: jeon jungkook.

yooonieee: jungkook what the fuck was that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not making any comments on jungkook, he's just feels like he's being replaced so he's hurt. that's why he lashed out at minho, he was kind of the instigator so jungkook blames him kind of? dw abt it!
> 
> as for your comments and kudos, i am so grateful for your support! I will def try to update as often as possible but uhh... see, im supposed to be applying for uni and my apps are due very very soon and i haven't even looked at them. Plus there is other drama in my life rn. like my friend of 3 years just ditched and now she's trying to pass that off as my fault. that really hurts cuz I trusted her to be a decent person but she wasn't. logically, best course of action should be to just drop her and move on but i'm like an extremely reclusive introvert, so i basically have no other friends and i spent 3 years being her friend and its really hard to just drop her now especially since i have literally no one else so...
> 
> lol sorry for the rant ignore that, or give me advice. advice is always welcome <3
> 
> also, have y'alls seen the Yeri x Renjun x Jaemin x Jeno SM station!! yo yeri, my baby bias looks so goood and holy shit! she sounds like a goddess! i wish we could see more of that in RV. Renjun and Yeri's voices are such a perfect compliment to each other and I LOVE seeing Yeri being a good senior to the dreamies! it makes my heart all warm and fuzzy!
> 
> until next time!


	3. kookie? whats wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what was up with jungkook?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YourHope - J-Hope  
> yooonieee - Suga  
> GinandTonic - Jin  
> masterPublicSpeaker - RM  
> JustKidding - Jungkook  
> miniminnie - Jimin  
> ImALittleTaeCup - Taehyung
> 
> leeknowuknow - Minho stray kids  
> changaroo - Chan  
> cheetotwin#1 - Jisung  
> cheetotwin#2 - Felix  
> binsual - Changbin  
> ohmychicken! - Woojin  
> hyunjean - Hyunjin  
> theULTIMATEmyDAY - Seungmin  
> THEbaby - Jeongin
> 
> yu.chuchuchuchuuuuuu - Yugyeom

**[** **_cheetotwin#2_ ** **has left the chat]**

**[** **_cheetotwin#1_ ** **has left the chat]**

binsual: you know i act like i don’t care about them but i really do. i dont give an f that you are our senior, you hurt my hyung. goodbye.

**[** **_binsual_ ** **has left the chat]**

hyunjean: hyung really admired you, especially you jungkook-sunbae.

JustKidding: i-

**[** **_hyunjean_ ** **has left the chat]**

theULTIMATEmyDAY: i have nothing to say to you people. hope you are happy jeon jungkook-ssi

JustKidding: stop fucking ganging up on me.

**[** **_theULTIMATEmyDAY_ ** **has left the chat]**

miniminnie: we are so srry about that

JustKidding: i am rlly sorry

ohmychicken!: It’s not us you should be apologizing to.

JustKidding: i didn’t mean it

THEbaby: then why would you say something like that

JustKidding: I SAID IM SORRY OK.

**[** **_THEbaby_ ** **has left the chat]**

GinandTonic: Jeon Jungkook. what is wrong with you

JustKidding: i fucking apologized what else do you want

masterPublicSpeaker: Jungkook you do NOT speak to us like that

YourHope: what the hell jsut hapened

 

 

**private chat between** **_miniminnie_ ** **and** **_JustKidding_ **

miniminnie: jungkook

miniminnie: whats wrong??

miniminnie: you never act like this

JustKidding: hyung

miniminnie: hyung is right here

miniminnie: you can tell me anything

JustKidding: its just

JustKidding: this random kid just suddenly shows up and you guys suddenly start babying him

JustKidding: and you guys are so nice to him

JustKidding: and you guys are gonna forget me

miniminnie: omg are you

miniminnie: do you really think we’re gonna replace you

JustKidding: you know what fine whatever

miniminnie: no NO waiT!

miniminnie: we love you. you knowthat right?

JustKidding: sure…

miniminnie: i mean it. you’re OUR baby

JustKidding: yea well you have new babies now

miniminnie: they;re kids kookie. kids who look up to us. minho was our back up dancer for a long time.

miniminnie: but we raised you. we lived together for years. youre family.

miniminnie: you will never be replaced. we’ll always love you

**[seen 7:15 pm √]**

 

 

**private chat between** **_yu.chuchuchuchuuuuuu_ ** **and** **_JustKidding_ **

yu.chuchuchuchuuuuuu: kook r u ther?

JustKidding: ye im here whats up

yu.chuchuchuchuuuuuu: re u oki?

JustKidding: ye of course why would there be something wrong?

yu.chuchuchuchuuuuuu: u aren;t makig any grammar mistaks

yu.chuchuchuchuuuuuu: ur punctuating

JustKidding: you could tell all that?

yu.chuchuchuchuuuuuu: and i snoopd throo minho’s phon

JustKidding: what, you gonna yell at me too? threaten me or whatever?

yu.chuchuchuchuuuuuu: no

yu.chuchuchuchuuuuuu: im concerned

yu.chuchuchuchuuuuuu: when i gave minho hobi hyungs number i expected him to be happy and excited

yu.chuchuchuchuuuuuu: i didn’t expect him to show up in the dance room on his day off

yu.chuchuchuchuuuuuu: and practice until he passed out

JustKidding: ...is he ok?

yu.chuchuchuchuuuuuu: yea i took him back to the dorms

yu.chuchuchuchuuuuuu: the others ar cudling hmi

yu.chuchuchuchuuuuuu: i read ur convo on his phone

yu.chuchuchuchuuuuuu: questn is

yu.chuchuchuchuuuuuu: are you okay kook?

JustKidding: ...you could have put all of that in one message you know

yu.chuchuchuchuuuuuu: iss me texting qurk leafe me alone!!

yu.chuchuchuchuuuuuu: and stop distracting me and answer the question!

JustKidding: he was being a brat and calling MY hyungs hyung

JustKidding: he has hi own

JustKidding: and Jimin-hyung thinks that im insecure or whateevr

JustKidding: whic isnt rrly atru!

JustKidding: im fien1 HES  heT PEROBLENM

JustKidding: whast his tdeal anytb way

yu.chuchuchuchuuuuuu: kookie?? are you cryign?

yu.chuchuchuchuuuuuu: dun cry kookie

JustKidding: m not cryng ! hes the oen who ram away crying and  noe all my hyung aser yleling a me

JustKidding: snto fari!

yu.chuchuchuchuuuuuu: kookie your hyungs love you. everyone can see it

yu.chuchuchuchuuuuuu: theyre just surprised at howyou spoke to minho

yu.chuchuchuchuuuuuu: your e usualy so welcoming and a rlly good eniosr

yu.chuchuchuchuuuuuu: they know ho w good u can be so they dont rlly understand y ur acting lik ths

JustKidding: thyre suppusted to be me huyngs

JustKidding: theytr shuold know when im not happy!

yu.chuchuchuchuuuuuu: they aren’t mind readers kook and every other time a junoir comes up to u

yu.chuchuchuchuuuuuu: ur suportive so they dun rlly understand y ur acting like this with skz

JustKidding: minhos gunna take thim away fromm me and huyngs aer gunna love skz more thn a me

yu.chuchuchuchuuuuuu: mnho n skz rnt gonna take them away from u

yu.chuchuchuchuuuuuu: they look up to u they idolize u

yu.chuchuchuchuuuuuu: the admire u almost as much as they admire  twice which is saying smt!

yu.chuchuchuchuuuuuu: minho performed w u on stage, u inspired him to follow his own dreams

JustKidding: ...

JustKidding: m sorry

JustKidding: im so SorRRY

yu.chuchuchuchuuuuuu: tell minho and tell the other skz members

JustKidding: what if

yu.chuchuchuchuuuuuu: they’ll accept or atleast hear u aout

JustKidding: ok

 

 

**Group chat:** **_Im adopting them ya f*ckers!_ **

yoooniee: kid get you fucki ass back here

masterPublicSpeaker: Jungkok don’t leave us on read. explain your behaviour.

masterPublicSpeaker: Now.

GinandTonic: jungkook where the fck are u rn.

miniminnie: stop

miniminnie: hyungs! im talkin g to him rn

miniminnie: give hime a cple of mins

ImALittleTaeCup: mini is he ok? is he sad?

YourHope: does he need cuddles

changaroo: i just woke up

changaroo: .. .what the frick happened

changaroo: i close my eyes for a couple of mins and i come back to this sh*t show

changaroo: and then you ask why i dun sleep

ohmychicken!: chan

ohmychicken!: go back to sleep you haven't spelt in like a week you need more than a hour o f slepe

ohmychicken!: go 

ohmychicken!: ill handle it

changaroo: im awake now

changaroo: if you could really handleit u would have prevented this trainwreck

ohmychicken!: Chan. theat wsa uncalled for.

ImALittleTaeCup: @Chan-ssi, its not his fault

changaroo: sorry sunbae, sorry woojin hyung. i jsut-

GinandTonic: you get protective of you members we get it

changaroo: yea sorry woojin-hyung

ohmychicken!: its fine we’ll talk later

masterPublicSpeaker: we are sorry on jungkooks behalf

ohmychicken!: thank you for yoru apology

changaroo: ye thank you for the apolpogy but junglook sunbae is the one who needs to apologize to minho

yoooniee: ...that;s fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about taking so long but HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> conflict resolution and damage control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i was gone so long. At least I'm back now?

**Chat: Kim Yugyeom & Jeon Jungkook**

yugie: kook

yugie: you have to apologize

coo: i know

yugie: chan will  acc find yu 

coo: i know i know

yugie: if you know then why aren’t you doing anything about it?

yugie: if you were really sorry then you would have apologized by now

coo: why the hell are YOU getting mad at me huh?

coo: what the hell is your problem?

yugie: im saying this for yoour own fucking good

yugie: chan isn’t the only one who’s angry 

yugie: my hyungs are angry

yugie: nayeon-noona was going to gut you

coo: and you?

Coo: because you seem damn angry about it. If you have something to say, say it to my face. Don’t hide behind your hyungs 

yugie: …

yugie: you know what

yugie: fine

yugie: i am angry at you

yugie: minho was one of your back up dancers for a long time.

yugie: he had nothing

yugie: he had no idea what he was doing 

yugie: he just knew he wanted to dance but there were no other future prospects

yugie: where could dance get him other than being idol, joining a dance crew or being a back up dancer

yugie: and as an idol i know that unless you are a well know group you wont get anywhere

yugie: he knew that when he joined as one of your dancers

yugie: and then you showed him that if he worked hard enough, if he figured out a way to appeal to the public, he could be successful. 

yugie: you showed him that it wasn’t totally hopeless.

yugie: you, bts, was his inspiration 

yugie: for his idol, the person he looked up to, to ttear him down 

yugie: he’s hurt

coo: i didn’t tear him down personally i just told him to back the fuck off

coo: if he can’t learn to take it then he won’t last long no matter how hard he tries

yugie: YOU-

coo: what i don’tg et is why you’re so bothered, why are you angry>

yugie: you can be an ass

yugie: he was gaining confidence i his skills 

yugie: he was mosre self assured

yugie: and that took a while especiall after the gorilla head ass fecking eliminated hi

yugie: and then you went and tore him dawn and we’re back tosquare one

yugie: he doesn’t hink he’s good enough

Coo: why the helll are you so worked up

Coo: you know what im saying is true, he needs to have a thicker skin

yugie: be that as it may, you didn’t need to tear him dow

yugie: he would have learned that eventually

yugie: he’s my junior of course i care about them

yugie: they’re also my friensd

yugie: i trained with a lot of them, i grew up with some of them

yugie: you can’t claim to have been perfect either

yugie: remember what you were like when you debuted

coo:  **[√ read]**

  
  


**Chat: Lee Minho & Jeon Jungkook**

JJK: hey

JJK: look, i’m sorry about before

LMH:  **[√ read]**

JJK: I know it’s been a couple of months but I’m sorry

LMH:  **[√ read]**

JJK: i was insecure about my place in the group and i thought yo u were trying to replace me and now i realize i was being very rude so i’m 

JJK: really fuckin

JJK: sorry

LMH:  **[√ read]**

JJK: Say something

JJK: Please

LMH:  **[√ read]**

 

**Chat:  Jeon Jungkook & Bang Chan**

JJK: Hello

JJK: bang chan-ssi

BC: Hello sunbae.

JJK: i was wondering where minho-ssi is

BC: What do you need him for?

JJK: i want to apologize to him

BC: It’s been almost 6 months.

JJK: i know it s been a loong time and im sorry

JJK: i was really angry and fustrated 

JJK: and i was acting like an immature insecure childd

JJK: i though t they were gonna replace me and

BC: wow yugyeom’s rubbing off on you

JJK: im so sorry i thought they were  going to forget about me

BC: im pretty sure everyone’s already told you this but your hyungs would never do that. They love you. They watched you grow up .They raised you. Theyre your family

JJK: ye i know 

JJK: i just

JJK: forget that sometimes

BC: don’t worry about minho responding to you

JJK: he left me on read

BC: he probably just doesn’t want to deal with you right now

JJK: but im trying to apologize

BC: no i know its just

BC: sometimes he doesn’t want to talk or interact with anyone or he jst doesn’t feel up to it 

JJK: when will he respond??

JJK: yugyeom said he’s been really dow 

BC: yea he has been quite down but he’s gettign better

BC: dahyun-noona took him out for a bit but i dont knowwhen he’ll respond

BC: give him time

JJK: ok thanks

 

**Chat: Bang Chan & Min Yoongi & Kim Namjoon**

MYG: thanks for whatever you said to jungkook

BC: ???

MYG: he looks slightly less tense

BC: oh right

BC: its fine

KNJ: the apology went over well then?

BC: not exactly?

BC: Jungkook-sunbae apologized but

BC: minho hasn’t replied yet

MYG: is something wrong?

BC: no no its just he doesn’t want to talk right now

BC: he’s in one of his  moods

MYG: oh ok

KNJ: thank you for helping

BC: no problemo flameo

MYG: lol

 

**Chat: Kim Woojin & Bang Chan**

channie~: kill me

Teddy bear!: what did you do now

channie~: i said smt weird abain TT

Teddy bear!: ok what did you and your case of perpetual foot in mouth do?

channie~: i said 

channie~: and i quote

channie~: ‘no problemo flameo’

Teddy bear!: …

Teddy bear!: im sorry im too busy laughing at 

Teddy bear!: im not sorry at all

channie~: ...

channie~: the worst is yet to com

Teddy bear!: i would be surprised this could get worse but its you

channie~: i said it to kim namjoon

Teddy bear!: this is minh, y is hyung dying?

Teddy bear!: lmao hyung

Teddy bear!: ‘tis Crispy Bang Chan and a case of he is too deep fried to function

channie~: goodbye world

channie~: it was nice knowing you

Teddy bear!: no need to be dramatic hyunie

channie~: it was nice hearing you laugh again

Teddy bear!: no need to be sappy im finee

channie~: yeah and if you aren’t 

channie~: you will be

channie~: becaue we’ll be here to help you

Teddy bear!: its woojin again

Teddy bear!: you did good chan. Minho smiled

Teddy bear!: he said he’s going to go talk to Jungkook-sunbae

Channie~: ok good

channie~: thanks woojin hyung

Teddy bear!: any time channie

Channie: <3

Teddy bear!: now go to bed 

channie~:  **[√ read]**

Teddy bear!: CHRISTOPHER BANG CHAN!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...a lot has happened in my life (AKA my excuses)
> 
> 1\. graduated high school  
> 2\. got rejected by my top choice uni  
> 3\. got in everywhere else  
> 4\. financial aid is giving basically nothing (it isn't even enough to cover my travel costs??? and they got rid of the 6 month buffer period from before so now im debating dropping the uni deal entirely but idk)  
> 5\. its summer so i will try to update more but theres other stuff going on too  
> 6\. im currently travelling (yay not really its not even an interesting place but ok ig)  
> 7\. im trying to learn course material and familiarize myself ahead of time because i don't want to fuck myself over when i leave home ( additionally, i heard my program is a very tough program to get through so im scareddddd)  
> 8\. please be patient with me and i'll try my best to update

**Author's Note:**

> (im thinking maybe minho/jungkook or chan/jungkook for pairings? it might change tho idk yet)


End file.
